


You’re writing lines about me, Romantic poetry

by Alpha_bet_stories



Category: Gravity Falls, billdip - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Can you really be gay for a triangle?, Character Death?, Few years later, Gay, Gen, Human Bill Cipher, Im so sorry Alex Hirsch, M/M, Nothing serious, Older Dipper Pines, Our lord and savior Bill cipher, maaaajor Angst, older dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_bet_stories/pseuds/Alpha_bet_stories
Summary: Just one touch, one last deal.Heh, of course not. You’re gone.Thank goodness......Thank goodness, right?——————————————————-In which Dip comes back to gravity falls and he’s not the only one who’s back.





	1. Before returning home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fiction. Happy New Years to my stupid New Years resolutions!  
> Tell me how it is...please?  
> \- August
> 
> Side note:  
> Dipper hunts the supernatural creatures  
> Mabel is a fashion designer down in Atlanta  
> Stan and Ford sail around the world constantly  
> Soon runs the shack.  
> And Bill? Well...he’s Bill. What can you say?

 

  

He always knew His work would bring him back here, back home. 

* * *

 

 

Dipper Pines woke up at 6:30, with a plane to catch at 9 am. One way ticket to Mystery Falls Oregon. Who knew when he would be back home? So He got up, getting out of his pajamas and into his usual daily attire, socks, jeans, white shirt, red flannel, blue hoodie. He laced up his boots and pushed the sleeves of his hoodie up, running on pure instinct until he mind could be as awake as his body was. He grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth as he made coffee.   _Back to Oregon. And here I thought mystery fall’s mysterys were all gone_. 

Dipper Pines was known through vague internet posts and strange connections as “The guy who takes care of  _those_   ~~~~problems” aka the mysteries and the unexplained. Armed with his grandfather’s book, along with his own notes, Dipper took care of the problems no one else could. Sure, there are ghost hunters out there, but not too many goblin hunters or anything else. There was a reason most medias didn’t talk about the stuff Dipper hunted. It was because Dipper did his job. And he did it well. Magic stayed out of the wrong (and right) people’s hands. Dipper, though he would never mention it, was silently grateful no one like Cipher existed. He stomach gave a drop whenever the word ‘Demon’ was said.

No one got out of weirdmageddeon unscathed. Mabel tried her best to get past it, and with the help of a therapist and time, she did. Ford and Stan had each other. But Dipper... Dipper woke up at 3 am most nights, a scream stuck in his throat. While he knew he should (and Mabel tried), He never saw a therapist. What was he supposed to say? ‘Oh yeah this dream demon shaped like a triangle still haunts my dreams even though we got rid of him by almost erasing my Grandfather’s mind. Now I just hunt the supernatural because its the only thing I can do that makes me feel like he wont come back and make my life a living hell and torture me again..’ Yeah...no.

So Dipper sat up and drank his coffee. He read over the file for his next job, the one sending him back home. Something was affecting gravity, time was a little wonky, and the mystery shack seemed right in the middle of it. Dip would meet his Gruncle’s up at the shack today, Mabel would be coming tomorrow morning. Soos had been running the shack since everyone left, but coming back to Orgeon apparently meant ‘Family reunion’ to everyone but Dipper. It’s not like he didn’t want to see his family...it’s just...Mabel had gotten busy and while she and Dipper talked once a week, it was never the same. Ford Hated Dipper going into the supernatural hunting business. Stan was silently grateful (He once told Dipper that the world was in good hands).  _So? Family Reunion time..huh?_ Dipper got up, grabbed his backpack and suitcase and headed off to the airport. 

* * *

The plane ride was quick and painless, Dipper watching as they moved above the clouds and saw the cities grow smaller below him. He got off the plane, taking a taxi back to the mystery shack. Trees went by as Dipper grew closer and closer to  _home. But I’ve got just one stop to make before I get there._ He raised his head, “Stop here please”. Dipper pulled out the money for the fare as the Taxi slowed. “You sure kid? There’s just a mile or two of Forest before you get the that tourist trap. Why stop here?” A gruff voice asked from the front. Dipper ignored his question and handed him the money before getting out of the car. He pulled his luggage behind him, setting it down slightly off the road as Dipper headed into the forest.  _My business is my business buddy. Besides, there’s something I’ve got to do. They just wouldn’t understand._  

The stop Dipper was making wasn’t too far off from the main road He was just on. It was far enough away that no tourist would trek through and discover it accidentally, and far enough out that no one from town would bother it. After all, who would? No one knew about it. Dipper was the one who found it. He was the one who put it here. Dipper never knew who made it. Maybe that was a good thing. What started out as disgust grow to nostalgia for it. 

Light from between the trees pebbled around the statue. Dipper set his bag down before sitting down on the forest floor. Eye level. Hands on either side extended from the statue. Dipper, curious as ever, jokingly grabbed one of the hands, as if to make a deal like before. Part of him expected blue flames to emerge, along with that laughter that had haunted him for so long. Part of him was oddly comforted.  _Just stone. Still and fake and not at all real. He’s gone. He can’t hurt me, hurt anyone, anymore. He’s gone._ Dipper let go. He stood back up, brushed himself off before the ground rumbled below him. His backpack lifted up a few inches, but He remained oddly unaffected. Dipper quickly grabbed his journal, writing down notes before tucking it back into his backpack.

It was time he headed to the mystery shack. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you need a song, or wanna know how this was inspired, check out Halsey’s “Is there somewhere”


	2. Information of old ‘friends’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper returns home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey, back at it again.  
> I’m a cosplayer too so if you guys wanna see, check me out @/ Alpha.bet.cosplay

The cab driver was right, it was about a mile of forest until Dipper came upon the mystery shack. It looked mildly rundown as always and it was clear Soos hadn’t changed a thing. A bus full of tourists stopped in the parking lot just as Dipper was walking up.  _Great..I’m sure I’ll get the wonderful chance to entertain tourists again_. (Note the sarcasm.) Dipper slowed his pace, letting the overly excited tourists rush in while he tried to avoid remembering and reliving the times when he had to be part of the tour. He involuntarily shivered with the thought of ‘wolf-boy’. 

Two figures stood at the door, watching Dipper as he approached them. A smile spread across Dipper’s face. “Gruncle Stan!” Dipper approached Stan, pulling him into a hug. Dipper had gotten much taller over the years, now slightly taller than both Stan, and the figure beside Stan, Ford. When the hug ended, Dipper turned to Ford, before giving him a curt nod. “Hello, Ford.” Dipper tried to leave the usual venom out of his voice, but he’s sure Ford almost flinched. It was hard, hearing your idol tell you that you’re wrong, you’re stupid for doing the only thing that keeps you sane. It was hard, and Dipper and Ford’s relationship never recovered, spiraling into one akin to when Stan and Ford reunited all those years ago. Ford gave a curt nod back to Dipper. “Dipper, how are you?” Stan asked, trying to ignore the tension. “I’m good! Its weird, having a job in Gravity Falls. I thought it was all small town life after that summer” Dipper tried to avoid saying the name, saying what happened. Everyone knew not to talk about it by now. Not that Dipper was in touch with anyone but his family anymore.

“I bet! Still doing the monster hunting?”

”Yeah, its a good job. I do it well.” 

Ford huffed at Dipper’s statement. Dipper ignored him. 

“So who got you back at Gravity Falls? Who’s the job for?”

”Funny enough, it was the Courderoys that reported it, but the Northwest’s are paying...Well, Pacifica’s paying, since...”

Dipper trailed off. It was just Pacifica now. Her parents had died in some car accident, and while the funeral was big, Dipper didn’t attend. Mabel told him all about it with a strange maturity in her voice over the phone. “It was a nice funeral Dipper. Everyone from town was there. They all said very nice things. Pacifica looked nice in her black dress. I think she was angry. She didn’t quite look sad..just...empty. And angry. But overall, it was nice” She had said. Dipper thanked her for the update. Pacifica had done some horrible things in the past, but with time, she became the opposite of her parents. She donated and worked with charities, and while she never lost her attitude, she fiercely opposed her parents and their beliefs. She had risen above them. Dipper was proud of her, in a silent way. He would never say it out loud, but he was. 

* * *

 

After eating Dinner, the four (Soos, Dipper, Stan, and Ford) settled down at the table, mugs filled with coffee. Dipper noted that most adults seemed to do this, when Dipper was a child, he simply left to go play. He found that same longing to leave as they all settled down. Ford seemed to be nudging Stan, urging him on to something. 

“So...Dipper, how was the trip up?” Stan started. He seemed like he was trying to hide his nerves. Once a conman, always a conman. Dipper tried not to roll his eyes. 

“It was fine. The plane wasn’t too crowded and the cab fare wasn’t too bad”

”Oh, see anything interesting on the cab ride?” Stan tried to say lightly. Stan inwardly cursed himself for losing his touch.

Dipper paused. It was almost like they knew about the visit he made. But they couldn’t...only he knew about the statue of.... the statue. He put it away where it was hidden. They couldn’t possibly know..

”The Courderoys have really spread out. I couldn’t believe Wendy’s brothers didn’t really go into the lumber business. There are redheads everywhere in town” Dipper said. He caught Ford looking exhasperated. _Good. Maybe next time you won’t try to sneak or con a confession out of me.... asshat._  Dipper tried not to smirk. He was usually a very nice guy, helping people when he could, working at local charities. And usually Dipper didn’t cuss. Not like Stan could. But there was something about how Ford was acting that really just pissed Dipper off. 

“Yeah, They really have spread out. Have you talked to Wendy lately?” Stan seemed almost glad to get off topic, especially since he was the one who started it. Things were getting a little weird. 

“Not since she briefed me on the job here. Speaking of which, I’ll need to work on tomorrow”

Dipper needed to start counting how many times he could piss Ford off. The look of annoyance was almost getting too good. Dipper was tempted to make a game out of this: How many times can I piss my Gruncle off. 

“It is getting a little late isn’t it?”

”Yeah, I think I’ll go to bed. Goodnight Gruncle Stan, goodnight...Ford”

As Dipper turned his back, he gave himself the satisfaction of smirking.

* * *

 

 

It was dark. So dark. He collapsed, he felt so tired, so drained. He tried to turn around, to find a way out but there was nothing but darkness. Dipper tried to stand up, and when he realized it was useless, sat down. A sharp voice started laughing. _Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god no. No it can’t be. No... No!_

‘Hey! Thanks Kid!...” Dipper couldn’t hear they rest, his eyes were so heavy, his body so weak. His slumped down, now laying on the ground. His eyes began to close. His saw something yellow, something so vibrant, grow nearer to him. Legs crouched before Dipper closed his eyes. 

“Kid?”

* * *

Hands were on his shoulders as someone shook Dipper awake. His adrenaline spiked, his heart racing as he violently sat up. 

“....Dipper? Could you...uh.. wake up and let me go?”

Dipper looked around, finally realizing that he was violently gripping Mabel’s arm. “Shit..sorry Mabel”

”It’s okay... Are you okay?”

”Yeah, I’m fine...When did you get in?”

The room was still dark, it was clearly night time. 

“Just a few minutes ago. It was an early flight.”

”What time is it?”

”3 am....Dipper...are you sure you’re okay?”

”Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

”Dipper you were screaming.”

”It was a nightmare..”

”You still get those? Dip, I’m so sorry”

”They haven’t been bad for a while. This one was the first violent one ive had for a while..”

”It’s being back in Gravity Falls...it still haunts you..”

”Yeah, I’m sure thats it....”

 

The twins caught up, Dipper quietly refusing to go back to sleep and Mabel, concerned for Dipper and restless as ever. They were both glad to have each other back in the same place, their close relationship rekindling once more. It was purely good luck neither one needed a cup of water or anything that night. If they had, one might have heard the other pair of twins conversing late at night. 

“He’s lying”

”Ford, I know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s inspiration: “I’m only Joking”- Kongos  
> Two Against One- Danger Mouse


	3. Leaving for legitimate reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Recs:  
> Palace- Matthew and The Atlas

Mabel fell asleep shortly after she and Dipper finished talking. Dipper stared up at the familiar ceiling for a while, a hand reaching up towards the ceiling, invisibly tracing the familiar wood grain. He thought over everything since he came back to Gravity Falls; His and Ford's relationship, Mabel's success ( and crush), and lastly, the strange feeling that things were different than they were before. Not just the people changing. It felt as if someone was always with him now, influencing him. Dipper finally fell asleep at 5, only to be woken at 7 am to the song of animated talking downstairs. Dipper rolled over, but only found an empty bed across the room. Mabel had woken up and was now clearly the initiator of the animate conversation happening without him.

Of course it was without him.

They could be happy without him.

Whatever.

Dipper forced his feet off the bed, his body forced to be perpendicular to the bed. He stood up abruptly, stumbling slightly before righting himself. He grabbed his usual clothes from the corner of his bed. He quietly padded to the bathroom down the hall. He put his clothes on, noting that they were remarkably similar to yesterday's, but not caring enough to change that fact. He brushed his teeth and tried to fix his hair. He put on his socks before softly stepping downstairs. He heard the happy chatter quiet as he entered the kitchen and he felt himself grow annoyed.

"By all means, don't let me stop you from enjoying yourselves"

Dipper knew that his words were dripping with spite. He watched as Mabel's face fell. He felt no remorse.

"Dipper....we weren't-"

He cut her off.

"I Said. By all means. Don't Mind Me"

Mabel looked hurt, but she didn't try to talk again. Dipper yanked the cereal box from the cabinet, blatantly ignored the warm stack of pancakes on the table. He pulled out a bowl, but slammed it on the counter when he heard Ford start to speak.      

"Now Dipper, I don't think that was-"

Dipper felt the anger rise again, his heart raced, and he started seeing red.

"you are finally right about something Ford. You Don't think."

Stan started to say something, but Dipper strolled out of the room before Dipper could comprehend Stan's sentence. He grabbed his backpack from its resting place to the left of the door to the mystery shack's store. He heard footsteps, light and desperate, follow him, catching the door after Dipper released it.

"Dipper...Wait! Dipper!"

Dipper abruptly stopped in his tracks, but refused to turn around.

"Dipper? Are you okay?"

Mabel's voice was soaked in concern. Dipper Hated it. He spun around. It hit him as he faced Mabel. The fact was, Dipper was in charge. He had everyone following his every command. He pulled so many power moves that even Ford has shut up when Dipper told him to.

_Good Ol' sixer, he always listens to one with power. He's so desperate to get some power that he makes deals with devils. ha._

"Mabel, I have never been better."

His cocky voice came out confident. Its funny how things change as they grow. Dipper, once the anxiety-ridden 13 year old with voice cracks has grown into the head of the house hold. Any house hold.

"Dipper...You don't seem like yourself..."

"Mabel, its me. What kind of statement is that?"

"You just seem so different. Violent, unpredictable...a little like-"

She stopped, as if she realized the gravity and weight of the name she was about to say. Dipper leaned forward, egging her on.

"Go ahead Mabel. Who am I Just like?"

"Dipper...."

"Say It Mabel! Can't be a coward forever Dear Sister!"

Mabel's face contorted into anger, poisoned with hurt.

"Like Bill!"

Dipper felt himself grin. Did she really think he'd back down, curled up inside a panic attack? No. That name was nothing anymore. Dipper held more power than a dead piece of stone.

_A dead piece of stone. There's nothing there now. Just an empty statue._

Dipper continued his vicious grin as he willed his body to step forward, correcting his awkward gait to something more smooth. He heard no footsteps behind him. He could have left it there, letting Mabel’s comment to ring in the air. But that wasn’t what his gut was telling Dipper to do. Instead, he called out as he walked. 

"See ya Mabel. I only came back cause I have a job to do. Don't forget that."

And as Dipper walked through the store and towards the door that led outside, he heard Mabel softly say

"Don't worry, I won't forget. Not after this..."

And the strangest thing?

Dipper didn't care. 


	4. Listless walking and memory haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper reunited with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so glad you guys are enjoying this!

Getting back to town took much longer than Dipper anticipated. His mind shuffled thoughts liked a deck of cards, going from one idea or memory to another, letting Dipper focus on it for less than a minute before switching. He thought on middle school. He hated gym class. The memory switched. Eighth grade, getting turned down when he asked his crush to the school dance. The memory switched. Summer after the summer in Gravity Falls. It was spent in thearapist’s offices. No one would believe him when he talked about Bill, so Dipper stopped talking to anyone, letting himself succumb to the anxiety attacks in the school bathrooms. The memory switched. 

This one stayed. 

Dipper remembered this. It was always in the back of his mind. 

It was a year after college. Dipper was 23. 

His parents had kindly ‘kicked him out’. They didn’t kick him to the curve but they made it clear. Dipper wasn’t welcome to live under his parent’s roof. Not when he was 23. 

He found a crummy apartment, 300 miles away, in a city he had never been in. He had 3 boxed of his stuff stacked on top of each other by his front door. He didn’t take much with him when he moved out. He wanted to move quickly, to spite his parents and tell them “So what? I can live wherever I want. You can’t control me!”

(They tried to stop him from moving to a strange new city with no job and not a whole lot of savings. Dipper didn’t listen)

In this memory, in his past, it started with Dipper staring out his cloudy window in his cheap apartment. Thoughts clouded his mind, each scrambling for a clear voice. He decided to talk a walk, to try to clear those voices out. There was a park nearby, abandoned at this hour. At least, it was supposed to be. 

While walking, Dipper dialed Mabel. He felt so alone, cut off from any farmiliarity, homesick and spiteful, hating his parents for kicking him out and himself for moving so far away. He was so sure Mabel would answer, it was the only time she would be free today. He heard the dial tone ring. And ring. And ring. Dipper felt his heart leap into his throat, choking him up.

“Leave a message after the Beep!!” 

His sister’s farmiliar voice hit his ear, but it wasn’t it. It was just to leave a message, a prerecorded tone. His stomach dropped, tears spiking his eyes. Dipper furiously ended the call. 

“Fuck you Mabel! The one time I need you!”

Dipper’s voice called out to no one in particular, piercing the quiet night. 

“The one time I needed you...I’ve always been there for you. No matter what....”

His voice grew so soft, childlike and desperate. 

“Why has everyone abandoned me?”

His voice had barely become a whisper in the night, noticed by no one. Dipper was completely alone, passing streetlights, across quiet crosswalks, not even a car in sight. Dipper arrived at the park, finding it empty of anyone. It felt to Dipper that he was totally and completely alone. He slumped down, defeated, onto an abandoned bench. 

Thats when he heard a voice. 

“I’ve never seen you around.”

The voice was deep, so close that Dipper could have sworn he felt it in his skull instead of hearing it. But that was impossible. 

Dipper didn’t look back as he answered,

”Leave me alone dude.”

”Seeee I would. But I’m so......Hungry”

That was weird phrasing. Was he asking for money? Or for Dipper to buy him food? 

“Look man I didn’t bring any-“

Dipper turned around as he spoke, a mistake he doesn’t regret. It lead him on the path to his future after all. 

It front of him stood a monster, one not in the legends books and movies use. What stood in front of Dipper wasn’t some vampire, hungry for blood, or some hypogriff, wanting food. No. If you need a reference, try Monster’s Inc. But less colorful and more covered in blood. It had a piranha’s teeth, sharp and covered in old blood. It’s body has slick, not unlike a snake’s, but much much larger in diameter. 

And Dipper was human. 

Armed with absolutely nothing. 

This creature crawled towards him, the stubs that could be called legs slowly crawling towards Dipper. Dipper, in all his glory, went to start running. This would have been a brilliant idea if not for the fact that Dipper was previously settled onto a grimy park bench. Fear flashed in Dipper as he fell towards the ground, settling on his right arm. It would definitely bruise later, if there would ever be a ‘later’ for Dipper. He twisted onto his back, pushing with his legs, trying to get away any way possible. He cradled his right arm, seeing spots of white, flashes of fear and pain speckling his vision. 

The world flashed bright yellow. 

It blinded him, panic flooding into every crevice of his brain, thoughts ceasing to make room for pure autopilot panic. 

Dipper blinked,

once 

twice

And on the third try, 

Black flooded his eyes

Adn then streetlights, 

grass underneath his left hand,

And above him, 

A still-blinded monster. 

Dipper scrambled for purchase on the dew-slick grass. He searched for a weapon, anything to help Dipper remain alive. His hand gasped something cold, wet from the dew, and definitely metal. Dipper grabbed it, wincing at the pain in his hand. He brought the item up to his eyes. In his left hand, grasped around the blade, was a small knife. It was likely discarded or dropped by a teenager. It’s green, faux wooden handle was a comfort to Dipper. It’s blade couldn’t have been more than 4 inches, but still. Dipper stood up, reassured. 

The tables had turned.

* * *

 

Dipper, back in the present moment, reached into his pocket, his hand wrapping around the faux wooden green handle of the knife he’s had for two years now. His weapons had improved greatly since then. But that was it, the moment his world flipped. Monster’s still existed, most likely welcomed into his world by weirdmageddon, let loose when Bill died. And in that moment, Dipper found his called. He upgraded his apartment once he could afford it. He became the renowned monster hunter he is now. 

And as that thought ended, Dipper realized how close he was to the Courderoy Estate.

His job official began in Gravity Falls.

He was going to end it as soon as possible.  


End file.
